


Rebirthing

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Fights, I don't know if I can label this as a Crackfic, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Weird Biology, Wesker plus Vergil equals an antichrist or something, bottom Albert Wesker, the real horror, watching someone giving birth on a tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Wesker believed that he was a god but Vergil, the son of Sparda, proved him wrong.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 5





	Rebirthing

**Author's Note:**

> There is male character giving birth so yea. And I guess some organization modify Wesker to give birth to any child. I guess the organization used Wesker to capture Vergil but failed.

Wesker believed that he was a god.

His beliefs had blinded him very bad year after year.

But he was proved wrong, dead wrong.

* * *

The night is silent aside from Wesker, humming to himself.

This night was a mission of sorts. The group did some things to the blonde. He didn't know why.

Then Wesker heard a sound right behind him as he tossed his trench coat in the air as a figure charged at him, holding a sword.

Wesker felt the blade slashing him, a shallow cut is formed on his face but the man was teleporting, faster than the human eye.

"Shit." Wesker thought to himself.

Then Wesker felt a foot crushing his abdomen as he was kicked in that area.

"Oops, I kick the stomach too hard since I choose you." spoke a voice.

"The hell..." Wesker growled, before a shoe hit his face, breaking his nose before he blacked out.

* * *

Wesker woke up, head aching like hell, blood was dripping from his nose and his abdomen burns like hell.

"You're awake at all." spoke a voice, it was one of the guys responsible for his modification.

"Oh, you are supposed to catch Vergil, son of Sparda. Well, he nearly kill me but he killed everybody but I hid and now- OH SHIT!"

"I will spare you unlike my previous victims." spoke a voice, maybe from Vergil.

Then Vergil appeared in front of Wesker's field of vison, yet Vergil look handsome but his blue eye glared at him.

"Well Wesker, there is some things that the group of people that modify you."

Wesker look up and his expression changed.

"Giving me a womb?" Wesker spoke, confusion.

"Yes." Vergil spoke, touching Wesker's face before giving Wesker a kiss.

Then Wesker's body felt like burning?

Was this an aphrodisiac?

As Wesker swiftly removed his clothes, his sunglasses fell to the floor then the man laid back down on the floor again and insert a finger in his ass.

Vergil looked at Wesker with such evil intention of whatever doing with Wesker.

The white haired man looks at the man, thinking of killing at first but he changed his mind.


End file.
